Storage batteries of the type used in automobiles, trucks and the like generally have terminal posts made of lead alloy material with a cylindrical or frusta-conical shape. A conventional connector used with such battery posts is a molded, generally U-shaped device with a bolt passing through the outwardly projecting yoke-like arms for securely clamping the connector to the battery post. Exemplary connectors are shown in Waltz, U.S. Pat. No. 1,808,330, Haegert, U.S. Pat. No. Reissue 26,486 and Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,155. Such connectors are generally die cast from lead or brass-lead alloy or other materials such as zinc alloy or copper alloy.
Another type of connector is a stamped metal battery terminal connector which is fabricated from sheet metal. Exemplary stamped metal connectors are shown in Kato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,726, Kourimsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,355 and Bakker, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,138 which are incorporated herein by reference. Stamped terminal connectors are generally preferable where weight reduction is a major consideration.
In such connectors, it is desirable to achieve a secure mechanical connection which resists angular rotation and maintains good electrical continuity with the battery post.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved stamped metal connector which achieves good mechanical and electrical connection to the battery post with enhanced resistance to rotation and slippage.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a connector which affords easy and convenient connection and disconnection from the battery post.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a connector which can be utilized interchangeably in right hand and left hand terminal configurations.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such a stamped metal terminal connector which is cost efficient to manufacture and durable in use.
It has been found that the foregoing and related objects are attained in stamped metal connector having a base portion for attachment to an electrical conductor and a contact portion for engaging a battery post. The contact portion has a first wall member with a first post-receiving aperture and a spaced second wall member with a second post-receiving aperture in alignment with the first aperture for receiving a battery post therethrough. The first and second wall members are interconnected by means for drawing the wall members together so as to clamp the connector to the battery post.
The first and second apertures are each defined by an inner surface in the respective wall member which is adapted to grippingly engage a battery post terminal to inhibit angular rotation of the connector. In a preferred embodiment, the inner surface includes a coined pattern configured and disposed to penetrate the battery post for good electrical contact and enhanced resistance to rotation. When the connector is clamped to the battery post, the inner surfaces of the first and second apertures engage the battery post in nonparallel disposition to each other and nonorthogonal orientation to the central axis of the battery post for enhanced resistance to angular rotation.